Portrait of a Young Women
by DarkStoo
Summary: Yo Peeps. Im DarkStoo. This is a a restoration project on a amazing and great story. "These experiences would never leave my mind or my heart for years to come. And as I began reflecting upon this, it was times like these that made me realize…how precious life is." Sokai, AU.
1. Prologue: Remembering Her

Hello peoples,

My name is DarkStoo. I have read countless story's throughout my adolescent and adult life, but none compare to the beauty of "Portrait of a Young Woman" By: Malcolm Yuy. Any body who has read the full story of POYW will i have tried to contact Mr. Malcolm several times. Ether to get him to finish said story or give me the right to re-publish the story for the world to see. Now he has not contacted me back, but from his website information he has not been on in almost 6 years and if he has i hope this fic gets his attention. Now i want to restore this piece of art but i would like to finish it too, But i need help for that so if anybody want to help me PM me please. I plan to restore it to its end and then write to finish it, in hope of capturing his thinking and were he was going with this fic. but that is the future. I will be updating this fic(If FF does not ban me) every week on Saturday(If i have the time) but when we hit 14 chapters is when i will take more time to study Malcolm's writing to replicate his work.

I DO NOT OWN THIS FANFIC OR THE KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES.

Hope that gets things across. The fic belongs to Malcolm Yuy and Kingdom Hearts to Disney/Square Enix. Thanks!

_Italics = Thoughts, Flashbacks_

**Terms You Need to Know:**

**Japanese-**

_Otousan - Father_

_Ojisan - Grandfather_

_Obasan - Grandmother_

_I Now Present to you Readers theeee...DUM DUM DUM...PROLOGUE! Enjoy :)_

** "Portrait of a Young Woman"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Prologue: Remembering Her_

_"Gomen nasai, Otousan."_

Darkness filled the house as a presence made their way into the house. Rain dripped from their clothes as they trekked their footprints further into the dwelling. After making their way into the bedroom, the person took off a black trench coat, with a black hat to match as they threw it onto the bed. They then walked a few steps further, until they reached a particular room - the Display Room, as "she" had called it. The person flipped on the switch as they stepped inside the room. The light filtered through the person's profile, revealing an aging old man. White and grey filled his once brown hair, still unruly as ever as the man made his way over towards a black piano that sat in the center of the room.

A frown made its way upon his lips as he sat at the piano. A beard surrounded his once clean-cut visage, and as the man looked out a nearby window, his fingers began playing a slow, but warm melody despite the situation that had currently passed him. Rain poured heavily in the darkness, as lightning flashed, helping to illuminate the room even more as he played. He then focused back on playing as he closed his eyes, his ears picking up upon the composition as a grim smile came onto his face.

He opened his eyes, giving the room a forlorn look as he gazed at the room from within. His blue orbs held age as he slowly took his time observing the walls, a collage of paintings adorning throughout. As he turned his head to the left, the elder pianist glanced at one painting in particular. It sat at the center of the wall, adjacent to the grand piano that the man was playing. He sighed as he finished the song, his eyes never leaving that painting. He couldn't help but utter her name as he looked upon it.

"Kairi…"

The young woman's name held resonance in him as he continued to examine the painting. It was a portrait, done with light colors on a white canvas. What it depicted was a young woman, seen to be in her teens, standing at the beach, barefoot as light blue water brushed against her legs, wearing a rose colored sundress. Long auburn hair slightly swayed in the breeze, a smile adorning her face as her violet-blue orbs looked out toward the ocean.

"Ojisan..?"

The old man broke his gaze away from the portrait to glance down at a little girl, who had auburn hair and green eyes, and wore a pink-yellow dress with matching slippers. A smile broke onto the man's face.

"Ah, hello Ame-chan. What brings you to my humble abode?" the man asked, trying to be happy despite the situation that he was currently in. His granddaughter turned to glance at the painting. Her green orbs were set as she looked at the painting in fascination.

"Who, who is that Ojisan?" the girl asked, as she pointed towards the portrait. The elder man turned his gaze from his granddaughter and looked back up at the painting.

"That, Ame-chan, was your grandmother…" The man answered. The girl turned to look at her grandfather.

"Really..? She was very pretty," the girl said. The man nodded.

"Yes, just like you, Ame-chan," the grandfather stated. The girl smiled.

"When did you meet Obasan, Ojisan?" the granddaughter asked. The grandfather turned in his seat to direct his eyes toward the girl.

"When did I meet her? Well…well you see Ame-chan, that portrait you see there was my finest work, and it was painted a very long time ago. Forty years ago, to be exact. That was when I met your grandmother," the old man replied.

"Really?" the girl asked. The man nodded.

"Really," the man said. Their eyes then jerked as they saw another presence enter the room.

"Ame-chan, there you are…I've been looking everywhere for you…" a young man said, breathing deeply. The girl frowned at the young man.

"Gomen, Otousan. I just wanted to make sure that Ojisan was okay," the girl stated. The young man smiled as he looked down upon his daughter.

"I know sweetheart, but right now, Ojisan needs his time alone. We should get you home, né?" the man asked. The girl nodded.

"Right." She then ran up and suddenly hugged her grandfather, who was still sitting at the seat. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Bye Ojisan. I hope you get to feeling better," the girl said. The old man gave her a sad smile.

"Me too Ame-chan, me too. Now, hurry along to your mother," the old man said. The girl nodded as she let go, and then ran out of the room, leaving the two men to themselves.

"Otousan…will you be all right?" the young man asked. The old man gave his son a grim smile.

"Yes Kyo, I think so." The son gave a small smile back.

"I hope so, Otousan…I miss her," the son said. His father suddenly frowned as he looked back at his legacy.

"Me too son, me too," the old man stated. The son then looked away from his father.

"Well Otousan, I'll be leaving now. Take care." The young man was about to leave when he suddenly turned to look back toward his father. "Oh, and if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me and Mizore, all right?"

The old man nodded. "All right. Take care, son."

The young man bowed. "You too, Father." The young man then left the room, leaving the old man to himself. He turned to look back.

"Forty years ago…"

Forty years ago, I thought I knew everything there was to know about love…

Forty years ago, I thought that I knew everything about relationships, and all they brought was grief and heartache.

Forty years ago, I thought I would never love…

That was, until I met you, Kairi…

Little did I know that meeting you would change my whole perspective on life…

And make me a better man because of it…

Forty years ago…

Well that's a Wrap. I hope this story picks up in popularity,so im not doing this for nought. Also i doing this so others can enjoy this wonderful piece of art no to take credit so see ya next week peeps. PM me for any problems, and/or questions.

DarkStoo Out!


	2. My boring, Melancholy Life

_Hiya guys,_

_Welp here is the second chapter of POYW and its a good one_

* * *

_Italics: Sora's thoughts._

**Terms you should know:**

**Japanese:**

**Hai - Yes.**

**Okasan - Mother.**

**-san - A term often used to mean Mr., Mrs., or Ms.**

**-kun - A term used often for males, but can be used for females as well.**

* * *

**" Portrait of a Young Woman "**

**By:**

**Malcolm Yuy**

**Re-Written By: DarkStoo**

Chapter 1: My Boring, Melancholy Life…

_In the beginning, I was alone._

_A situation like any other, I suppose. It's not like I wanted to be alone, however…_

_It just ended up that way. And maybe, that's how things were supposed to be._

_I was used to it. I was used to coming home, and spending the days in my room, on my own. I even sort of liked it._

_That was, until I met her. Little did I know, **she **would become the precipice for the reformation of my existence._

_Now, before I begin this tale of love, humor, drama, and angst, maybe it would be appropriate to give my name first. Very well._

_My name is Sora Akari. And at this stage in my life, I am sixteen years old._

_And I am lonely._

C_urrently, I am attending the Destiny Islands Academy for the Arts, or the Academy, whichever you prefer. I am in my Junior year, and I am embarking on receiving my diploma._

_Destiny Islands...the place where I've lived my whole life, a group of islands only a few miles away from the mainland, a place that receives sunlight daily, followed by light breezes that blow across the land, causing one to generally feel calm and relaxed. There has been many a day where I have sat on the sands, and peered out at the ocean, wondering about my life._

_Where will I go in life? Will I be happy wherever I happen to be a few years from now? Will I have someone standing by my side, helping me through the good times and the bad?_

_Will I like who I become..?_

_Will I like my life period? Questions such as these are only an example of what flows through my head on a daily basis. And I hate it. It makes me worry so much. I hate not knowing where I'm going to go, or who I'm going to be. It's so frustrating._

_But some things you just can't help, ne? Maybe I should stop contemplating about that for now._

_But enough about my thoughts. You'd probably like to see what it's like in my shoes is like, right?_

_Well, here's your wish, for this day will be beginning of a new life for me. One full of love, humor, drama and angst…_

_One story of how one person can change another person's whole perspective on life…_

_And how one person can make a difference in another person's life…_

* * *

"So class, can anyone tell me any parallels that exist between Antigone and Creon? Anyone..?" the teacher asked, as she stalked around the classroom, the students eyeing her as she paced around. A light-haired brunet sighed as his blue orbs looked down onto his desk. The teacher turned to face him.

"What about you, Akari-san? Can you perhaps tell me the parallels between Antigone and Creon?" the middle-aged woman asked. The spiky-haired young man sighed as he looked up at the teacher.

"Hai, Maleficent-san…" the boy sighed. "Antigone and Creon are both similar in that they both possess a stubborn streak. At least, at first. Antigone believes that one should stay true to their family, while her uncle, Creon, believes that one should stay true to their state, above all else. However, as the play continues to progress, Creon's philosophy on life begins to change as he realizes how irrational he is, while Antigone primarily stays the same."

"Good, good. Since Antigone does stay the same, this is what ultimately leads to the death and destruction of her family, including herself. Now class, if you look closely…" Ms. Maleficent said, as she began walking back towards the front of the room. The brunet's eyes paid attention to her until he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

I can only guess where that came from…

the boy turned around in his desk to look to his left. Behind him, and to the left, was a boy around his age. A smirk was on his lips as he regarded the boy in front of him.

"Suck up," the other boy mouthed silently, as he brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes, revealing aquamarine eyes, which were green at the moment. The brunet just glared back at the boy.

"Whatever," he mouthed back. The silver haired boy silently chuckled as the brunet turned his attention back towards their teacher.

"…while Creon, at the beginning of Sophocles's play, had encroached his rule over Thebes as dictator, he later began adopting a more democratic rule in the state at the end of the play. And that class, is all for today." Students began talking as they packed their bags, the brunet following suit. He then looked back up as Ms. Maleficent began speaking again.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Excuse me class, but here, on my desk, are topics for your first paper." Groans were issued from the class as they cringed at the word "paper," with the brunet and silver-haired young man included. A sneer appeared on the old woman's lips as she regarded her class.

"Did I hear groans just now..? Silence! I will have no complaints in this class, you hear? No complaints!" The class quieted down after Ms. Maleficent finished her statement. She smiled. "Good, good. Now, I need to remind you that these papers are due by Friday of next week, so no diddle-dallying! You may leave now," Ms. Maleficent clapped her hands together as the students got up from their desks, and made their way over to hers, grabbing pieces of paper on their way out.

The brunet grabbed one, and the other boy did as well as they left the classroom. They then walked side by side down the hallway. The silver-haired young man looked down at his spiky-haired companion.

"So Sora, what are you going to do your paper on?" the young man asked, a smirk evident on his lips. The brunet just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet. What about you?" Sora asked. The other boy lightly chuckled.

"Probably on _The Odyssey_ I guess. I like Greek mythology," the silver-haired young man answered. Sora nodded, as the two continued making their way down the hallway.

"So Riku, are we still on for tonight?" Sora asked, as he glanced at his friend before looking ahead. The boy known as Riku Hakumei sighed, running a hand through his shaggy mess of hair as he looked down at his friend.

"Sorry Sor. I wish I could, but I can't make it. I'm supposed to have a date with Umi," Riku replied, his eyes clearly telling Sora his regret. But Sora nodded, understanding the predicament his friend was in.

_Riku Hakumei was one of the most popular students at the Academy. And he was my best friend._

_And for those of you who couldn't catch on, Umi was Riku's girlfriend. Umi was an azure-haired, light green eyed girl who was our age. Unfortunately for Riku though, they didn't share any classes together, so the only time they did spend together was out of school, which took place during most of the week. Not to mention that they were both really involved in __Orchestra, so whatever time I got with Riku was sparse. I didn't blame him though, and to this very day, I still don't. He's my best friend after all._

The brunet gave his friend a sad smile in return. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'll just find something else to do, then," Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry man, I really am. Look, I'll make it up to you sometime later this week, okay? How about it..?" Riku asked. The brunet sighed, before grinning up at his friend.

"Sure."

"Great." Riku smiled. "So, what are you going to do to buy your time then?

"Paint..?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Paint…"

* * *

**"I'm home."**

Sora took off his shoes as he stepped into his house, and trudged towards his bedroom. Light pitter-patter resonated on the floor until he made his way in. He smiled as he noticed that he had already mounted an empty tile of whitespace, ready to be doused with color.

Perfect. His canvas sat near a sliding glass door, which led to a balcony outside. On the right side of the room laid a desk, along with a laptop hooked up to surround sound speakers. On the right side of that desk laid a massive CD tower, while on the right corner of the room was his bed, covered with a black comforter.

Light filtered through to the hardwood floors as Sora made his way over to his CD collection, and after looking through the selectable titles, removed_ Mozart Piano Concertos Nine and Seventeen_ from the CD tower. After placing the disc inside his laptop, Sora sauntered over to his canvas, picking up a brush and a palette on the way. He then stood there, waiting, until the soft, sweet sound of the piano began reverberating through the air.

The brunet closed his eyes as he listened to a few seconds of the track, before opening his eyes to begin applying strokes to the empty canvas. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he began his work.

_Maybe I should better explain myself…_

Sora applied a few brush strokes of light blue to the canvas, before dabbing his brush into a nearby cup of water, and applying some yellow to the brush. He then stroked the canvas with the new color.

_Or, maybe you can guess…_

Time passed as more colors began filling the canvas, until at last, the painting was complete. Sora stepped back to admire his work as he placed his hands on his hips. Once an empty canvas, the whitespace now depicted a boat at sea. Light, feathery clouds filled the area, as light blue waves moved a small, white boat in the center of the artwork. The mast was brilliantly colored as it pointed diagonally towards the left. Two seagulls flew above the boat, on the right side of the painting. And, floating in the background along the horizon was a yellow-red sun, glowing as the boat was settled in the ocean waters.

Sora took care to clean his brush as he dabbled the color black, before his eyes followed over to the bottom right corner of the painting. With care in mind, he signed his name, _Sora Akari_, cursive, amongst the blue of the sea. Thy spiky-haired young man smiled as he looked upon his signature.

_For those of you who couldn't figure it out…I sketch, I draw, I paint. I am…_

_An artist._

_And I have been for some time now._

"...What time is it?" Sora asked himself, as he walked over to his computer. After the screen saver disappeared, and the laptop returned to life, the time read: emSix-thirty p.m.

Sora sighed as he cleaned his brush, before putting his supplies away. He then went over to his bathroom sink, washing his hands which were covered in paint. After doing so, Sora examined himself as he looked at the mirror.

_Maybe I should go to the beach…_

He then turned to take a glimpse outside his bathroom window, which was located right above his commode. Outside, the sky was beginning to darken as dusk was settling. The brunet smirked as he scratched his bangs.

_I'll still have some time…I have half an hour before night comes, anyway… _Sora smiled to himself as he began exiting his room.

_Going outside might help me feel good. Real good…_

* * *

"Man, it feels nice…" Sora smiled as he looked out towards the ocean, feeling the breeze. Ahead of him, the sun was slowly beginning to set, the sky colored in yellows, oranges and purples. Sora couldn't help but compare the sunset to a palette of colors. But, as he continued watching the sunset, his smile began to change. Eventually, it became that of a frown. The light-haired brunet sighed as he looked up toward the dark clouds ahead.

_Sometimes, I wish that I didn't live alone. I wish that I had someone to talk to. I wish…_

_There are so many wishes that I want to make, and that would become wishful thinking. But everyone would want their wishes to come true, and I shouldn't be so selfish. After all, I…_

_...have a lonely, depressing life. Even though I have what everyone would like to own: a nice house, a decent car, talent…I'm…I'm not happy…_

_If I could make one wish, one wish at all…it would be that I could find someone to share my hopes, and my dreams…_

_But for me, being who I am, that wish will probably never come true…_

_That, and the fact that I've seen what love can do to people…its things like that that make me wonder if love is even worth having at all…_

_But still…_

Sora sighed again as he looked out toward the ocean waters. His hands were in his pockets as he still wore his school uniform from earlier in the day: a long sleeved white dress shirt, with the sleeves pulled back, tie missing; a short-sleeved red shirt underneath, with the two shirts tucked in; dark slacks, with a black belt; and the only thing that he had changed was his foot attire, which was currently adorned with sandals. Sora felt the wind ruffle his hair as he continued looking onward.

Sometimes, as I stare out at the sea, I have a…vision, I guess you can say. In this vision, just like the painting I colored earlier, it involves a boat. I'm standing on a small, white luxury boat at sea, with a polished, wooden interior. The waves keep it moving as the mast is ruffled by the wind. And I, I am standing at the bow, looking ahead to empty waters. You'd think the dream would be peaceful enough, but no. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like, like something's missing, and I don't know what it is.

I can feel it. Without realizing it, Sora had closed his eyes as he had experienced this "flashback." He shook his head as he opened his eyes, and again looked out to the sea. His navy eyes then began tracing the horizon, as he followed the strokes of the clouds as well.

And then, **she** happened…

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" a voice asked. Sora whipped his head around to see where the voice came from. After looking to the right, his eyes began taking in every detail of the person standing next to him.

_There, standing before me, was a…I can't even find the words to describe her. She was so captivating, so mesmerizing, that I was sure I felt my cheeks flush when I saw her. I looked away as fast as I possibly could, before responding._

"It sure is," Sora managed to reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined the young woman standing next to him. First were her feet, which were currently bare, with toenails covered in pink-red nail polish. His eyes slowly inched up her legs, before leveling with her visage. She was wearing a rose colored sundress, holding some heels in her hands, and a smile was adorned on her face as she brushed her hair away from her face. She had auburn colored tresses, and her eyes were a dazzling violet-blue. Sora couldn't help but feel his heart silently beat in his chest as he glanced at her. He then turned his attention back towards the sea.

_Oh, and did I forget to mention that I felt really uncomfortable as well? I rarely talked to the fairer sex, so the fact that it was a girl, a really attractive girl asking me that question really unnerved me. Man, did I hate having hormones…_

"Do you come out here often?" she asked, causing him to turn his attention back on her. Sora managed to regain his composure as he began formulating an answer.

"..Usually. I live-"

"-at the house up the hill, I know…" She then glanced back to the sunset, as a gentle smile graced her features. "I see you there, sometimes. I have a friend who lives next door to you, so sometimes I happen to see you when I'm looking out their bedroom window."

"Mmm." Sora nodded as he understood her. The girl's smile disappeared as they both looked back towards the ocean.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked. Sora nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you live there by yourself? I usually never see anyone else over there." She then clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I apologize if-"

"No need to apologize. Yes, I live by myself," he stated, almost monotonously. The girl frowned as she noticed his change in tone.

"Do you…ever get lonely?" she asked.

_Now, that question certainly threw me off-guard. Never before had someone asked me /ememstrongthat/strong/emem question. I was surprised that I was even having this conversation. But of course, being closed up as I was, I did not want to admit that I had feelings of loneliness, especially to a stranger. But for some reason, I felt that she…that I…_

"..Sometimes," Sora said. The girl looked down towards her feet.

"Well then, would you like-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Both Sora and the young woman turned their heads as they saw two other girls running down the hill to meet them. Once they approached them, Sora had a better look at them. They were both young women as well, and just like the auburn-haired girl before him, they wore sundresses as well, however, one was yellow, while the other was primarily orange. Both girls had brown hair and green eyes, but one person's hair was slightly curlier than the others', and lighter as the spiky-haired brunet noticed. They crowded around the auburn-haired girl standing near him.

"We were looking everywhere for you, you know? You can't just disappear in the middle of a party," the curlier-haired girl said, as she placed her hands on her hips. Sora couldn't help but smirk at the situation as the redhead sighed.

"I know I know…I'm sorry, okay? It's just that…well…I felt like I needed a break," the redhead answered.

"Oh. Well, if you need to take a break next time, would you tell us? We both don't want to think that something terrible has happened," the other brunette girl said. The redhead nodded, as a small smile formed upon her face.

"Okay."

"So, now that that's settled, how about we return? Okasan is about to make a toast," the more energetic girl suggested. The redhead only nodded again in agreement. The brunette smiled. "Good, so let's go." The three began leaving, as Sora regarded them with his eyes. A frown began to form on face, saddened to see the auburn-haired girl go. She then turned around and bowed towards him, falling behind as the two brunettes made their way back towards the other house.

"It was nice to meet you, Akari-kun," she smiled, before quickly turning around to run after her friends. Sora just stood there, exasperated, as he reached a hand out towards her. However, it was too late. The auburn-haired girl and her friends were already near the house, and Sora didn't feel brave enough to venture over there. He was at a loss of words as he retracted his hand.

"Wait! You never told me…your name," he stated slowly. He then sighed as he turned his attention back towards the sea.

_Oh well, maybe it's better off this way. Most likely, I'll probably never see, nor hear from her again. But that's life, I guess…_

..That's just a part of life.

* * *

_Man, this is so frustrating…_

"This is so trivial," Sora said to himself as he tossed and turned. He looked at his alarm clock, which was nearby. It stated emtwo 'o clock a.m.

The spiky brunet sighed as he turned. As he closed his eyes, Sora couldn't help but imagine an image of her smiling at him. He could feel himself heat up as he opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. He grunted as he examined it. Like most ceilings, it was a plain white surface. He sighed in frustration as he turned over.

_Why am I even thinking about this? If I follow my logic, it tells me that I probably won't see her anytime soon. And even if I did, what would I do? What would I say?_

_I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't say anything, probably…thinking about her is pointless._

"It's pointless. It is. I just don't see the logic in it," Sora said to himself. He then continued to regard the ceiling as a million other thoughts passed in his head. Before he knew it, he ended up turning over so he could glimpse at the alarm clock again. This time, it read _two forty-five a.m_.

"I want to go to sleep," Sora mumbled, his form still as he was lying in bed, his eyes still open as he turned to look out his bedroom window. He then turned over, before deciding to get out of bed entirely. He yawned as he slipped out of bed, and slid on some nearby totes as he walked toward the balcony. The balcony door slid open as he made his way outside.

_Maybe the night air will help me sleep._ Sora forced a smile as he glanced up towards the night sky. He could see the dark clouds moving against the night sky. He could also see stars, twinkling one by one. The breeze ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes, taking it in. He then opened his eyes as they held sadness within them.

"Why do I keep thinking about her?" he asked himself. "Why?" he repeated.

_The last thing I wanted was to be attracted to a girl I didn't even know…to a girl I'd probably never talk to again, so why..?_

Sora sighed as his eyes found their way back to the stars.

What else? It's because I…

_"Do you…ever get lonely?"_

"Yes, yes I do. I do get lonely."

I AM lonely.

But maybe, I'm better off that way…

* * *

Thats a wrap. Nice chapter i think and it comes with a cliff-hanger. Anywho those who look up this story, please don't cuz redoing this story is an amazing deal and i would like to surprise you guys with the story instead of you guys spoiling it for yourselves.

Welp see ya next week!


End file.
